Hail-a-Copter
225px |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Imp Trick |ability = Make a 6 /5 Copter Commando Imp. |flavor text = Refuses to fly over water due to a severe case of aquaphobia.}} Hail-a-Copter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and its ability makes a Copter Commando on a selected lane. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "hail," referring to the fact that it makes a Copter Commando and "helicopter," referring to the vehicle Copter Commando pilots. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Imp Trick *'Ability:' Make a . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Refuses to fly over water due to a severe case of aquaphobia. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Basic - Common *Description change: Was originally Beats hailing a cab. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With This card is essentially a package containing a Copter Commando (a 5 zombie) and Teleport (a 1 trick) in one card, although you cannot cycle the deck with this one as this trick does not draw a card. While the Copter Commando is decidedly under-statted for its ability, the card's element of surprise can help turn the tide of battle in your favor. Additionally, it can activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability, transforming the latter to a random 3-brain zombie, but Interdimensional Zombie is outclassed by then, even if he has transformed. This trick can be used on a poorly defended lane to snipe a dangerous plant, or on an empty lane to almost guarantee direct damage to the plant hero. As a zombie, the Copter Commando made also gains full benefit from Zombot Drone Engineer and Gadget Scientist, as well as Toxic Waste Imp and Imp Commander. However, the latter combo is normally available only to and Huge-Gigantacus. Since this is a trick that makes a zombie, Rustbolt can play this trick earlier if Zombology Teacher is on the field, while Professor Brainstorm can use this to activate Unlife of the Party's ability. While Copter Commando costs 1 brain less than this, this card makes a Copter Commando during the Zombie Tricks phase which is strategically different from straight out playing one, so it it not completely outclassed. Against Because Hail-a-Copter is a trick, Brainana can easily counter it. Dark Matter Dragonfruit and Forget-Me-Nuts can also be used to hinder it from being played. You can also play Gravitree to relocate Copter Commando, ensuring the safety of you or your plants or have Corn Dog so that Copter Commando will always be fronted by a plant, absorbing the heavy damage from you. Instant-kill tricks such as , , and can also deal with Copter Commando the next turn. Sizzle is a viable alternative if you don't have access to the aftermentioned tricks, because it is capable of destroying Copter Commando due to it doing 5 damage, provided its health isn't boosted. Otherwise, there is no real counter to this trick, and if it is played on an unguarded lane, you can only hope that the Super-Block Meter will block its powerful attack. Avoid using all your cards and having nothing to block Hail-a-Copter, because you can lose the game easily. It is also best to keep your health above 6 so it can't instantly defeat you. Gallery Rare Copto.png|Hail-a-Copter's statistics HailaCopterCardImage.png|Hail-a-Copter's card image Playing Hail-a-Copter.jpeg|Hail-a-Copter being played Old Hail-a-CopterHDescription.png|Hail-a-Copter's statistics Hail-a-Copter silhouette .jpeg|Hail-a-Copter's silhouette Receiving Hail-a-Copter.jpeg|The player receiving Hail-a-Copter from a Premium Pack Hail-a-CopterAllowedLanes.png|The free lanes that the Hail-a-Copter card can be played on, excluding the aquatic lane Hail-a-Copter Description.png|Hail-a-Copter's statistics Hail-a-Copter new card.png|Hail-a-Copter's card Trivia * It shares the same description with Copter Commando. See also *Copter Commando *Beam Me Up Category:Zombies Category:Science cards Category:Imp cards Category:Tricks Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps